User talk:Andyman14/Archive 2
But TheBook is not returning Andyman14, sorry but I cannot persuade him. His schoolwork is more important and I cannot drag him away from that. Hopefully (after his exams) he will see this Wiki needs him, but until then, stay. Please, if not for us, for the wiki. Your one of the best for adding pics. Please stay. --Khan1998stevewhite 09:52, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Adminship :) Hello. :I have come to a descion. Me and Glenn (said through email) said you would make a PERFECT Admin. Before I do indeed make you an admin, do you swear not to let the power get to your head, as I can take adminship away just as easily as it can be granted. --Head Admin - Khan1998stevewhite // Talk Page // Contributions 13:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I was actually going to put up that I went and embarrassed myself :S but I am positively thrilled with the adminship. I swear that if I let the power of adminship get to my head, may my stomach become bloated and my head be plucked of all but three hairs Andyman14 14:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC). :::Strange way to put it but okay. As of now, you are an admin. WOO. But (as rules of the new wiki) before you go deleting pages and blocking user you must consult me. Okay. Thanks. Well Done for getting this far Andyman14 you have done well. --Head Admin - Khan1998stevewhite // Talk Page // Contributions 17:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks mate :D:D. Btw it's from the Simpsons. (Stonecutter's Oath) Andyman14 22:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC). :::: Elections If i get voted what would i have to do? - Kostaszomgas. :You aren't a candidate yet, but should one of the nominees become unavailable (which is almost certain), you'll probably need to try and promote yourself on your page. It's really a case of who gets the top job as a bureaucrat Andyman14 12:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC). Video Change Hey Andyman I have a request, could you change the videos you chose, they are kinda old and low quality. These youtubers make new charmed videos frequently and their videos are good quality. Ds7c, GoodCharmedDemons, Piper19hl, Shiningallure, PiperComb, Avatar 2483, BgCharmed (now AwakenedWitch), AutumnMaidenDove and ExtraordinaryWitches. There are many more but these are the ones I knew. Here are some videos that I find amazingly done. Hope I helped you to find videos much easier. Oh I almost forgot, congratulations in being an admin. Made By Oved11AgainMade By GoodCharmedDemonsMde By ExtraordinaryWitchesMade By Ds7cMade By Ds7cMade By Ds7c:I must say. They are brilliant. I'll change them right away. Don't forget to vote, and thanks for the compliment Andyman14 13:12, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Message From Wikia Staff Hello, We have recently been contacted by a number of people regarding a "runaway" situation here at this wiki. After staff deliberation, we feel the situation has gotten out of control enough for us to step in. You are being promoted to bureaucrat and you will be the only admin left on this team. We ask that you do not promote any of the old admin back to admin but instead offer up to the community a proper vote to let some other people get on the administration team. Hope this helps --daNASCAThttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff (Help Forum) (blog) 14:59, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Elections Hey! It's HalliwellsAttic. I currently can't get onto my actual account, due to the fact that my computer is well out of order for now, but hopefully it'll be back and running tommorrow. So I'm writing this on my iPod. Firstly congratulations on becoming a Admin. I always thought you would be a excellent admin :) Secondly, Thankyou for nominating me! I wasn't expecting that cause I've been failing to edit since my computers been gone and it's kind hard to edit stuff on my iPod. I'm not sure what else to say, But if I actually do become one, I won't let you down. :) If I missed anything out, please tell me. No worries. You are confirmed as a candidate. Now you just need to get out and promote yourself Andyman14 12:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC). Elections PT2 (some reason it's not letting me edit on my previous) So by promoting myself you mean like edit lots of stuff and just things like that? xD You already have that taken care of :) You just need to get your name out there. Btw, don't forget to sign your posts with four ~'s Andyman14 13:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) PT3 sorry for making so many new sections >.< So really I gotta get people to vote for me in order to actually become a admin? xD Indeed that is the case. The two people with the most votes will become bureaucrats (i.e the main bosses), the others will become admins. Andyman14 13:31, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Continued So really, all the people you nominated {excluding the spare ones} will atleast become something? If you get that xD 124.184.3.165 14:04, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :I have made a slight alteration to the nomination. You are officially a candidate but four of the ten nominees will not get a new job. It'll be based on a secret ballot. Andyman14 14:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Well I don't Think I'll get anything only cause I might not be editing AS much for the next two weeks {I'm moving so I'll be packing alot} but I'll still try to come on and my promote myself if I don't. I'll try next time. 124.184.3.165 14:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Elections Hey, I have been hoping to become administrator for this wikia for sometime now. So I will tell you that I am honored to accept your offer. But I do have to tell you that I am not quite experienced in this area. Charmed-Jay 14:39, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Neither am I, but check out Wikia Help for what an admin does or contact Khan for more information. Andyman14 22:30, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Slide Show in Appearance Section Hello. I have a concern and suggestion I'd like to raise. I would like to start off by saying that I like the idea of having a slideshow of pictures under the appearance section for each of the sisters. My concern is that people have overdone it and will continue to do so. There are currently 70 pictures for Prue, 187 pictures for Piper, 182 pictures for Phoebe and 113 pictures for Paige. I think that's overdoing it, except for Prue. There are only 179 episodes (including the original unaired pilot) in the series. My suggestion is that we cap the number of pictures allowed in the slideshow to somewhere in the 100 range. I find it completely unnecessary to include a picture per episode for each sister, which seems to be the case at the moment (not always of course). Perhaps we can start a discussion post regarding this issue somewhere and have people give their opinion on this. Thank you for taking the time to read this. --Orbing25 14:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :I am one of the people who had "overdone" it. However, I do accept the fact that perhaps there are too many. The non-episodic pictures are used to refer to the sisters when they were younger or older. There will not be any more pictures added, only substituted. You can start a discussion on your blog post if you want Andyman14 22:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC). :Thank you for admitting that you are one of the people that has overdone the picture thing. Most people wouldn't freely admit to that. Another thank you for seeing my point in this issue. I think it's pretty ridiculous that Piper and Phoebe have more pictures in their slideshows than there are episodes. I understand that some of the pictures are of them when they were younger and older. I have nothing against these particular pictures and firmly believe they should remain in the slideshow. I just don't see the point in some of the other pictures. For example, what's the difference appearance wise between picture #11 and # 12 in the Piper slideshow, other than the fact they belong to different episodes? Furthermore, I'm afraid that if I start a discussion at my blog no one will notice so I'll have to think about that before implementing it. --Orbing25 01:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Adminship nomination You bet I'm interested! Thanx! Ps: do I have your vote? ;) LOL! BTW how do I exactly promote myself??--LHakaLH 16:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Details will come soon. FYI, I'll be doing a preferential voting system. What is it you say? Well details will be revealed soon Andyman14 22:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC). Nomination Better believe I want to stay on as an admin. So what more do I have to do? Blueboy96 22:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Watch this space is all I can say Andyman14 22:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC). HalliwellsAttic Hey, me again. I thought I'd tell you I won't be back till some time Friday. Got intimation about my computer and apprently there's alot of virusus' on it. So It won't be back till then and then Ill promote myself :) 124.184.3.165 08:59, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Admin Is there a chance for new users to be nominated? I know that I just started on this wiki, but I know my way around a wiki. I've been an admin once, a few years ago, and took care of the sitenotice (message at the top of a wiki), double redirects, filenames (giving them correct names instead of gibberish ones), fixing article formats, and basically everything else to keep a wiki clean. I understand if I'm still to new, but I thought I'd try anyway. --''Son of Halliwell'' 09:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately that wiki was deleted, which is why I had left the wikia community for a few years. But I'll keep editing on here, which I hope shall proof enough. I also rarely get involved into discussions. I rather want to focus on improving the articles. I also wanted to ask you if this wiki has its own rules and canon policy. I didn't found those yet and I wanted to make sure that I'm doing something wrong here. --''Son of Halliwell'' 11:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll do that. --'Son of Halliwell' 11:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Elections Wotcher! I just read your message on my talk page. Thank you for having considered me for the elections. Consider me a confirmed candidate. So, how will the "elections" take place? Could you please elaborate if you have time? Thanks! ChЯisHдlliwell 13:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Idea for Spells Articles I didn't know if anybody would notice my blog, so just to make sure, here's the link: New Spells Articles. Let me know what you think. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - (contributions) 10:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Could you check the articles I did for certain spells such as To Relinquish Our Powers, To Create a Door, To Discourage a Lover, etc.. I just want to make sure if they should be changed here and there or if they are good as they are. I want to continue making more of them and it would be better to know now what should be changed and what not, just so that I won't have to go back and change them afterwards. Thanks. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - (contributions) 21:31, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Episode Stills I found a page with great episode stills, so I added them, (They're mostly from seasons 5 & 6), check them out and tell me what do you think??--LHakaLH 19:10, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :They were a bit small, so I uploaded bigger versions, if you don't mind. I wouldn't have thought of adding them if you didn't already. I found mine at here--'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - (contributions) 19:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :That's quite all right, this site I found has stills for practically every episode, but I don't know if it would be a good idea to upload episode stills for every single episode (do you think I should though?)--LHakaLH 20:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't see why you shouldn't. I mean, it sounds a bit ridiculous not to upload episode stills for every episode. The site I got mine from also has them for every episode and more, and always in the biggest size available. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - (contributions) 20:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :That's great! I'll start uploading them as soon as possible. Also, I have this issue regarding the dvd backside covers region 2 for seasons 5 & 6, see I wasn't able to find them on english language like the ones for season 3 & 7 region 2 are. Think you can help me with that??--LHakaLH 20:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I would, but I don't have a scanner. I wouldn't be able to help anyway, mine are a bit damaged.--'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - (contributions) 20:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh. but isn't there like somewhere we can find them online???--LHakaLH 20:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Not to my knowledge, all the ones I can find are thumbnails. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - (contributions) 20:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Appearance Gallerys I saw you uploading photos of Leo from every episode, you're doing that for his appearance gallery right? So does that mean we can do one for all episode's they appeared in? Cause I'm going to do one for Chris But I thought I'd ask you first, to clear it up. HalliwellsAttic 14:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Will do. :) HalliwellsAttic 15:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Votings? Confused Hello Andyman14 just want to clarify somethings okay: *What is this about email voting (or something like that)? *And now what about this voting more than once? *AND (I like this one). Are you staying a b'crat?. If i get my b'crat and adminship back (IF), it would be nice to have you with me (lol). : :Khan Steve White Elections I just saw you made a edit on your blog, about saying the election's will end about mid October. When exactly Mid-October? Cause I won't be on the majority of October. HalliwellsAttic 12:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ah yes, the tyranny of exams upon you ay? Well I reckon it would at least end before the 12th October - but as I stated in the blog, users will email me their votes (You do understand the notions of preferential voting, right?) and so I will also email the results to the nominees should they not be online. However since you live in Australia, you can actually text me your choices, if need be Andyman14 12:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC). ::Actually no. I'm moving. See my page, the section named'' 'Absence''' it'll explain why I can't come online. Ah, you see I'm leaving on the 5th of October, and either I'll be back in a week, or a month. It all depends what happens with my parent's finding a house. That would be easier for me to text you my choices, cause where I'm staying, it has no computer, no internet. HalliwellsAttic 13:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Unblocking Shanebeckam Hey, Im not sure if you know me or not, but I used to edit a lot on this wiki, but TheBook blocked me because I was "stubborn", and I feel like I didn't do anything to get blocked. The only thing I was trying to do was to end the fight between TheBook supporters and people that don't like TheBook, I did this by proposing a voting system where everyone could vote to see wether he should maintain his admin status. Then TheBook blocked me because "He didn't see this wiki moving forward with stubborn users". And I know that you are the current admin. right now, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind unblocking me. Thanks. :Don't Shanebeckam was blocked for a reason. Do not unblock him please. I'll explain why in mid-october. Shane if you read this could you please email me, i need to talk to you privatley. KHAN Steve White. ::I emailed you, so maybe you can explain what your problem is. But it doesn't realy matter, this isn't your decision, you're not an admin. Andyman, if you want to see exactly why I was banned you can go to the admin. talk page. I know I was slightly rude but TheBook has been rude to the users plenty of times. And if you notice, I have over 300 edits on this wiki, so I'm obviously a good editor. And honestly Khan only wants me gone from this wiki because I don't get along with TheBook, and I tried to get him demoted, and TheBook is gone, so that shouldn't even matter. :::Sorry, but what you did had far-reaching consequences for the wiki, you got the WRONG person demoted which was unfair and unwarranted, and the rivalry between you and TheBook had long existed before this situation anyway. Even if he was a little stubborn, he made over 13,000 edits on the wiki for over two years and bought the basic structure of the wiki to what it is today. I will not be unblocking you Andyman14 02:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC). ::::Hey Andyman14 good descion, could i have your email adress so I can vote for someone please. Thanks. KHAN Steve white. Hey your email adress? Hey you okay with being the only admin? :D Must be fun :) Okay my vote was going to User:HalliwellsAttic as I said on the blog as soon as the blog opened, do I have to email it to you again. P.S. If I do could you please tell me your email address. :Khan Steve White Protection Hello, could you unlock my user page. Where I was demoted i cannot change it. Khan White. Email Vote Did you get my second email about my new vote (i changed ,my position a little lot higher) XD. Thanks. --Khan1998stevewhite 11:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't want to sound rude but isn't that a little unfair? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - (contributions) 11:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats's what I was thinking, but i will thinking of changing my position anyway after I reaslised i was so low on my vote.--Khan1998stevewhite 11:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::A little bit yes, but I only count the final vote you send me. You are also welcome to change yours if you want Andyman14 11:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC). :::No that's alright, I'm content with my votes. BTW Andyman, I like the innocents template. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - (contributions) 11:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mmm, yeah good thinking Andyman14, there amazing. They really are. i like how you have listed ALL innocents from that Season. Well done !!!!!!!!--Khan1998stevewhite 11:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Should we put Brittany in a "Innocents Lost of Season 9/Comics as well? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - (contributions) 11:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sure, but let me work through the other seasons first :) my computer is a little slow. Andyman14 11:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. I hope you didn't mind me making one for season 2 :-s --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - (contributions) 11:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :No problemo, You can also do 4, 6 and 8 as well. I'll do the others Andyman14 11:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to order them by episode. Andyman14 11:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Good. I just made the templates for all seasons. I chose the same colors as in the episode guide. I think it keeps the wiki more in unity to use the same colors for each season. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - (contributions) 12:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Protect my Page Again Heyooolll. Could you lock my page back to admins again, thanks Aandyman14. --Khan1998stevewhite 14:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) All done. And please, just call me Andrew Andyman14 14:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :OKay Andrw, and plaease call ME Khan. --Khan1998stevewhite 15:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Okily Dokily Khan Andyman14 15:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::And you both can call me Perry :p --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - (contributions) 15:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, Why not Andyman14 15:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::LOL. I love the name Perry. Chris PERRY Halliwell. --Khan1998stevewhite 15:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. Many believe it's not my real name because I love Charmed, which can be a bit annoying. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - (contributions) 15:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I know of people with the first name of Perry. I have been told not to trust people with a last name as their first though :P Andyman14 15:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Crazy people say many things :p --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - (contributions) 15:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Episode Infoboxes Hi Andrew, have you seen the example of a possible new episode infobox? (see it here) I was wondering if it's okay to start replacing them. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - (contributions) 17:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I have seen it, and you can go ahead Andyman14 02:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) edit something please uh hi um i was wondering if u could update kill billie vol.2 because its unknown if paige or pheobe are dead because if they were then how would piper still have molecular combustion and its not proven the christy is dead either Secret Keepers Table I'm having some problems with it. For some reason when I add another table for the next Season, the table get's bigger and bigger. Do you know what's going on? -.- HalliwellsAttic 14:15, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Apperance Gallerys, Comics? I was wondering, Should we put pictures from the comics of the Sisters, onto the apperance gallery of their's aswell? HalliwellsAttic 07:39, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I resized a photo and put it onto the Gallery. Tell me if it's alright. :) HalliwellsAttic 09:03, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Then I'll get a start on the rest of them. xD HalliwellsAttic 09:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC)